


at night the ocean scares me

by TimelessParadox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, theyre boyfriend dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessParadox/pseuds/TimelessParadox
Summary: The most beautiful face I have ever gazed upon, my fears sink deep to where they won't be found ever again.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	at night the ocean scares me

**Author's Note:**

> Orig on Wattpad but I edited this a bit.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/kZka4AwPTm

The sun was setting and the moon was starting to become visible. The air was cold and all that the two boys could hear was the sound of the tides that swallowing the shoreline. Wilbur and Schlatt both sat on the dry sand, far enough so that the water couldnt consume them alive.

They both stared off into the darkening horizon as the night took over of what light they barely can see anymore.

The wind made strange miscellaneous sounds that sent shivers up Wilburs spine, his imagination ran wild with assumptions, the feeling of anxiety wrapped around him, holding tight.

The lovers sat by each other without talking, Schlatt enjoyed the scenery while Wilbur was lost in thoughts as he starts recalling memories from his early childhood, some he wishes he could forever forget. His eyes slowly gazed to Schlatt.

"Hey Wil. You're staring." Schlatt worryingly asked.

"Oh, er, yeah... Just, lost in thoughts I guess..." Wilbur replied hesitantly, "I'm cold..." 

"You okay?." Schlatt questioned.

"The sound of the beach kinda scares me." Wilbur mumbled.

"What do you hear?" Schlatt asked, turning his head back to the beautiful scenery.

"It sounds so eery, makes me feel anxious," Wilbur said. "But looking at your pretty face puts me at ease, y'know that Schlatt? You're so pretty." 

"Oh, stop it." Schlatt elbowed, flustered.

"It's true." Wilbur giggled.

The boys sat in silence, slowly moving even closer to each other until Schlatt could wrap his hands around Wilbur's shoulder.

"Y'know I do love you?" Schlatt asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"I love you too."

And the noises that scared Wilbur had vanished as he was brought into a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a phrase in here, if anyone recognises it, DM me on discord and I'll add your name on this note ;)


End file.
